One Clan Lost, Another Clan Gained
by Nan203
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village. Naruto is trying to hide something or someone from him. Nomi has some how bribed him. Wait! Nomi bribed Sasuke Uchiha! How did that happen. Who's the cute boy with raven hair and blue eyes? M-preg many pairings. On HAITUS SORRY
1. He's Back

I'm back. I'm so sorry to the people who waited for me. I thank you for waiting. I know that I am going to put action in this fic. Believe it. Anyways I am having trouble with making names for the children of some pairing. Feel free to give suggestions. Enjoy.

* * *

He's Back

The sound of metal clashing together could be heard through the forest. Nomi was in the middle of a heated battle with Naruto. Nomi landed on the forest floor to look up at Naruto, who was standing on a branch high above the ground.

"Dude, Naruto you're getting better at this." Nomi panted out.

"Even better than you?"

"Ha." Nomi laughed. "Keep dreaming Naruto, keep dreaming." Nomi jumped away from volt of energy Naruto threw at him. "Good Naruto. Remember to release not only yours but Kyuubi's energy too." Nomi said as he sped away. Naruto followed in close pursuit. Blades clashed and energy was everywhere. Naruto used one of his new jutsu called the Claw Fang in which Kyuubi uses Naruto's chakra as barrier to keep him safe while Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra to create a powerful claw to slash the victim. The two of them have the jutsu down so well that even the speed demon of the hidden leaf village can barely escape. Nomi was gasping and held up a hand telling Naruto to stop. Naruto laughed.

"What's a matter Nomi? Is the great speed demon tired?" Nomi rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto don't let it go to your head." Nomi said still trying to catch his breath. Nomi changed into girl form.

"You know Nomi…"

"Hm?"

"I swear I can't tell if you're still a girl in a boy jutsu or the other way around. It seems like you're always in boy mode so much that its rare to see you as a girl." Naruto said as they walked back to the village.

"Yeah, I guess your right Naruto. Myuubi says that I should stay a boy for a while so he can change my girl form."

"Why would he want to change it?"

"He wants me to be just as good looking as my male side." Nomi joked. They both laughed. Walking through the gate of Konoha, Nomi remembered the first time she had step through them four years ago. The memories of the time passed since then went through Nomi's head. A lot happened the last three years. Naruto looked at Nomi's face seeing that far off look on her. He asked her.

"Whatcha thinking about there, Birdie?" Nomi glared at the nickname Naruto called her.

"Just thinking about the time passed over these three years."

"Oh." Naruto said; that made Naruto go into deep thought. The only thing Naruto remembered that started the biggest mission Naruto had ever had was the picture of Sasuke's face. This made him shiver. It only three years ago but Naruto remembers what happened clearly. Nomi's voice snapped him out of it.

"So mother said for us to go see her after training." Nomi said who had changed back into a boy.

"Oh, great. What does Baa-chan want this time?" Naruto joked. Nomi laughed at that comment.

"What did you do this time Naruto?"

"Nothing I swear. I have been good." The two jinchuurikies burst out laughing as they made their way to the Hokage Tower. The villagers looked at the two with soft smiles. Ever since Nomi had come to Konoha, the people began seeing Naruto in a new light. People no longer glared or scowled at Naruto. Naruto had Nomi watching his back for a while until Nomi saw that Naruto's friends had it covered. Yes sir, life was just fine in Konoha. That is until Naruto got to the Hokage's office. Nomi had cracked another joke as Naruto opened the door. The smile on his face faded as soon as he saw who was in the room. In the room there were four people that Naruto saw. Three of them wore black cloaks. One was a man taller than Naruto; he had orange hair. Besides him was another man with light-blue hair and had a large, familiar sword on his back. Next was a woman who had red hair and wore glasses. When Naruto looked at the fourth person, he felt fear swell up in his stomach. He knew who it was he only needed to look at his eyes and know.

"Sasuke." He said. Nomi looked back and forth between the two until he finally said.

"So this is the asshole bastard Sasuke, I have heard so much about.

* * *

Wow. Nomi sure knows how to ruin the moment, huh. I hope you like it. I am going to be working as fast as I can. I can't wait to intorduce FUU to you.

FUU: Hey readers guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint, FUU is the three first letters in my name.

Nan: FUU. I don't think they will be able to get it right.

Nomi: I don't so either my dear nep...oops.

Nan: Nomi ssh. You'll give it away.

Nan: If you get it right, I will let you name his boyfriend who is the son of Kiba and Hinata.

FUU: What? No Nan you can't!

Nan: I can and I will. Oh, and by the way Tammy you can't do this since you already know.


	2. The Child

Hello there. I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter of the story. I have been in a little writer's block that has cause me such trouble. Don't worry I will try to work faster. I don't own Naruto. So on with the story. Oh and if any one has a request for couples I will be willing to hear them and name for some characters I am making.

* * *

**The Child**

"So this is the asshole bastard Sasuke, I have heard so much about." Nomi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Nomi's comment. Nomi just looked at the Uchiha with a bored stare. Sasuke looked back to the shocked Naruto. Naruto was panicking in his head.

'**Oh no, Oh no. Please not now!' **Naruto screamed inwardly.

'**Kit, please calm down. If you don't, that bastard will surely notice.' **Kyuubi cautioned.

'**Kyuubi, I don't understand. Why is Sasuke here?'**

'**I don't know Kit but be careful. If anything we should try to make him leave for the kitten's sake.'**

'**Agreed. However, he might find out and take him away from me.'**

'**Not on my watch. I'd kill him first before he thought of that.' **Kyuubi growled.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice snapped Naruto out of his deep thoughts. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see his onyx eyes looking right back at him. Naruto shivered at the memory of three years ago. Naruto looked at Tsunade to ask.

"What is he doing here?" The Hokage had a menacing face of anger on as she answered.

"The Uchiha came here apparently to find a certain item that belongs to him."

"Ha, yeah right. It doesn't belong to him." Nomi laughed gaining wide eyes from all around. One of Sasuke's companions, a woman with red hair, spoke up.

"Excuse me. How dare you talk like that about Sasuke!" She snarled. Nomi turned toward her smiling.

"I'm only stating a fact gorgeous." He winked. Naruto did a face palm. **Typical Nomi, he has to sweet talk someone.** The woman seemed a little taken back by Nomi's advance on her but soon glares hard at him. The man with light-blue hair stepped up between the two.

"Now Karin let's not be hasty." He said to the woman now known as Karin.

"Shut up and get out of my way." Karin shouted. Nomi grinned even wider at the man in front of him. **This guy looks good. **Nomi thought.

"What your name?" Nomi asked walking up to the blue haired man.

"The name's Suigetsu. Got something to say?" The man, Suigetsu, said in a husky voice turning his body to face Nomi.

"Yeah. Are you single?" Nomi asked. Naruto groaned at that the comment.

'**Nomi, what are you doing?" **Naruto thought.

'**Come on Naruto. This guy is pretty hot.' **Nomi thought back. Nomi continued to smirking at the fish gaping Suigetsu. That gaping mouth soon turned into a wide grin.

"I'm single. What? Are you going to do something about it, hot stuff?" The water-loving ninja asked slowly walking toward Nomi. In response Nomi kept walking back away from him with an equally wide grin until Nomi's back was flat against a wall. Their faces were only inches apart. Nomi said.

"I just might." Nomi said as Suigetsu started to close the gap between them. However, just before their lips touched Nomi's head snapped to the door. Suigetsu pulled back to see what the problem was; Nomi raised three fingers counting down from three. At one Nomi pointed to the door as a little boy with raven hair burst through the door, slamming it shut. The boy was breathing like he had run a marathon. He leaned on the door to listen. Hearing nothing he sighed and placed a hand to lean on a table. The problem was that his hand missed the table causing him to fall sideways hitting the table leg; which caused a vase of water to fall and pour on his head. The boy quickly stood up and shook his head as he said.

"I hate water." When he turned around he saw all the people in the room staring at him. "Wrong room I guess." He rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face. When he opened the door he saw a woman with an angry aura. Quickly slamming the door again the little boy runs toward the man with orange hair and hid behind him. The man looked at the boy with confusion when the boy put his finger to his lips. The woman, from outside, burst into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but have you seen a little brat come in here."

"No child came here ma'am." the man with orange hair lied.

"I could have sworn I saw him come in here."

"What did he do this time Maruku?" Nomi asked in a smooth voice making the woman jump.

"Oh, Nomi-sama I did not see you there." The woman bowed to Nomi. "Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't." Nomi smiled brightly at the woman who blushed at the response.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." With that she left. The boy came from behind the orange haired man smiling. He looked at the man and said.

"Thanks. I thought she would find me for sure." He lifted his hand to shake with the other. The man took his hand and introduced himself.

"Your welcome little one. I'm Jugo."

"Nice to meet you Jugo." The boy looked up at Jugo with his sapphire eyes. Karin glared at Jugo. How could he lie about that little brat?

"Jugo why did lie for that little brat?" She said pointing at the boy.

"I am not a brat you ugly red beast." Karin seemed to have steam coming out her ears at that name.

"UGLY RED BEAST! Why you little-" Suigetsu interrupted her from almost killing the kid.

"Now Karin he's just a kid and…what are you staring at?" He said to the boy. The boy pointed to him saying.

"Piranha." Suigetsu lifted the boy up shaking him.

"I'm not a Piranha. A piranha is a fish. I am a…"

"A man." The boy whimpered.

"Yes. So then what do you call me?"

"PIRANHA-MAN!" The boy shouted with his arms in the air. Suigetsu opened his mouth…

"Fair enough." He set him down on the floor. The boy looked around and saw the two blonde ninjas off to the side having an argument; a shadow of a figure towering over him caused him to turn around and see a man with raven hair the same as his. The man looked at the boy for a minute then his onyx eyes widen. He picked up the smaller of the two by his hood. Although he knew he should run or get out of the man's hold the boy felt safe. Sasuke held the boy up so he was facing Naruto; He cough to gain the kitsune's attention and said.

"Naruto is this mine?" Naruto went as pale as a ghost when he saw his kitten, being held by Sasuke. 'OH FUCK!' was his thoughts. Nomi's expression was no better. He resembled a gaping fish. He shook his head and whispered.

"Oh shit, we've been found out. Oh well there goes plan a and b."

* * *

I love that little boy he's so cute. And so is Nomi and Suigetsu that is just hot. Hey I like guys like that. What could Sasuke mean? I love that Piranha-man line. It's so perfect. I think Suigetsu looks like a Piranha. Please pretty please review. I like reviews not flames.

Nan: Nomi get back. If I have told you twice I've told you a hundred times. I need Sasuke alive.

Nomi: Aw c'mon Nan a couple wounds would be fine.

Nan: No they won't be fine.

Sasuke: Naruto I think they need time to talk. *starts pulling Naruto away*

Naruto: Yeah your right.

Nomi: Oh no you don't Uchiha. You let go of Naruto right now. Do you hear me?

Nan: Nomi HEEL. I need backup. *flips phone open puts to ear* Tammy I need your help with Nomi. So long folks. *waves and walks away.


	3. Discovery Truth

Hi everyone. See I said I would try to work faster. Yay me. I have been sad lately because not many people are reviewing. But I have stayed strong and continued. I am so happy about this chapter. It has another OC I created. I don't own Naruto. Warning I should have told you guys this before but there will be gay couples in this. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

**Discovery Truth**

Naruto stood in shock as he looked at Sasuke holding his little kitten in the air. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto's non-response.

"Naruto I'll ask again. Is he mine?" Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Yes." He sobbed.

'**Oh, Kyuubi what do I do? He found out.' **Naruto sobbed in front of the beast fox's cage.

'**Hush my sweet Kit. I will not let him harm your kitten.'** The fox said in a soothing voice. Its tails tried to reach the crying jinchuuriki but the cage prevented that; which infuriated the fox because it could not be near it's kit, it's baby. Naruto was released from his mind as he felt warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke hugging him with the boy still in his hand. Naruto was shocked but then leaned into Sasuke's warmth. It was Nomi that interrupted the sweet moment saying.

"Well now that that's established, I'll take him." Nomi took the boy away from Sasuke and put some distance between them and him. "Naruto, you might want to move." Naruto looked up with wide eyes, immediately jumping way from Sasuke. Sasuke was confused. He turned facing the Hokage's desk just in enough time to see Tsunade's fist coming to meet his face, The punch caused Sasuke to fly across the room into the door. Sasuke's team just stood there with their mouths gaping. Karin was the first to snap.

"Why on earth did you do that to Sasuke?" Sasuke groaned at the pain inflicted on his face. Well he definitely didn't see that coming.

"No, no, I deserved that." He said.

"Damn right you did. You asshole of an Uchiha. I should have known that it was your doing. Naruto would never tell who the cause was." Tsunade growled at the Uchiha. Sasuke was taken back a bit. Naruto didn't tell anyone it was his doing?

"Well that's not true Naruto told me it was you." Nomi answered Sasuke's thought. The raven stared at the man like he was insane. **What? Did he read my mind?** "Yeah I did read your mind." Sasuke felt uncomfortable with the fact that this person could read his mind. Suigetsu licked his lips while eying Nomi.

"If you can read minds…" he said getting up close to Nomi. "What am I thinking?" Nomi's face was blank for a minute then as he put down the little raven haired boy, he smirked at the swordsmen.

"I like that image." Nomi purred, leaning towards he walked away towards the windows with Suigetsu following. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his companion, turning his attention towards blonde picked up the boy and hugged him tight. The boy giggled and sniffed the blond. The blond sniffed back harder, tickling the boy, causing more giggles to come from boy. Sasuke smiled, a real smile, something that astonished Karin and Jugo. For the time they have been with their leader they have never seen him actually smile. Sasuke, forgetting about the angry Tsunade nearby, walked towards the two laughing males. Naruto's head snapped in Sasuke's direction. His two blue gems captured Sasuke. Another pair caught his eye; looking at the boy Sasuke saw that he had blue eyes like Naruto. The boy had pale skin matching nicely with his messy raven hair. He wore a little dark blue hoodie and gray shorts. All in all Sasuke thought the boy was adorable. He smiled at them as he got closer. Naruto seemed nervous of Sasuke somehow.

"Naruto what's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke said in a soft voice so as not to startle the blond. The only response was a nod. It made Sasuke even more confused. **Why would he afraid of me?**

"It's because he thinks you'll take the boy away from him." Nomi answered.

"Is that true?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto's grip on the boy tightens as he nodded. Sasuke smiles at him when he hugged Naruto, with the boy between them. "I would never take him from you."

"He doesn't have Uchiha eyes." Naruto said grimly not looking at him. He thought it was because of that Sasuke would want nothing to do with the child. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin so they were face to face again.

"You right he doesn't. He has your beautiful blue eyes." Naruto blushed. Sasuke looked down at the little one in the blond's arms. He was looking straight back at the elder. Sasuke placed his hand on the side of the little raven's head, scratching his ear. The boy purred like at cat. "Are you a kitty?" The boy brought up his hands to his face like they were paws and meowed. Sasuke's laughter made people near jump. He picked the boy out of Naruto's hold and swung him around fast; giggling the boy put his arms in the air. It made Naruto nervous.

'**Calm down Kit. It's alright.' Kyuubi said.**

'**Bbbut Kyuubi Sasuke's-'**

'**The kitten's just fine.'**

Sasuke started to stop spinning; but the boy said more so he spun around again. Finally stopping Sasuke said.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Fugaku Uzumaki." He said proudly. Sasuke stared at Fugaku then at Naruto.

"You named him after my father!" Sasuke was shocked beyond belief. The blond fidgeted while looking at the floor.

"Yes. I thought it would be a good name for him." Fugaku looked back and forth between the two men. He was confused.

"Mom do you who is he?" He said looking at Naruto. Sasuke's mouth would be gaping if not for his pride. Both ravens looked at their blond, one with confusion, the other with surprise. Naruto was about to explain when Suigetsu jumped in.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Mom? If you're the kid's mom and he is also Sasuke's that must mean that Sasuke has and is a father of your child. Right?" Naruto nodded. Suigetsu burst out laughing; Karin screamed; Jugo was wide eyed. "Oh my god that's hilarious." He chuckled then a though came in his head. "Wait a minute. Hey little dude. How old are you?" he asked looking at Fugaku. Fugaku looked at his 'mom' to see if it was okay. After receiving a nod he said.

"I'm three years old."

"Oh my god; if he's three than that must mean you took blondie when… Oh this is rich!" Suigetsu laughed so hard. Sasuke glared hard at the water-ninja. It was the tugging on his pants made Naruto look down to see Fugaku looking up at him.

"Mom, you didn't tell me, who is he?" Fugaku asked pouting. Naruto smiled as he crouched in front of his son. Turning the young Uzumaki to see the Uchiha, Naruto said.

"Fugaku this is your father, Sasuke Uchiha." Fugaku was taken back by this information. He looked between his 'mom' and his supposedly father. He narrowed his eyes and gave his mom the 'Are you joking?' look. The blond shook his head with honest. Fugaku knew that his mom didn't lie very often; so why would he lie about something this important? Fugaku's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone picking him up. It was Sasuke. The two ravens were face to face; either of them moving. That is until Fugaku moved. He slapped Sasuke hard across the face. Both parents were shocked by the three year-olds' action. The Uchiha stared at his son in bewilderment.

"That's for making mom cry." Fugaku said in a stern voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto was blushing at the memory of when he told his son that he was crying because his father wasn't there. He felt little arms wrap around his neck as Fugaku hugged him. "And this for coming back." Fugaku smile widened when the Uchiha hugged back.

"Alright that's enough. I admit its cute and all that you being cuddly with your kid, Uchiha." Tsunade interrupted the moment. "But you are a traitor and there for you must be punished." Sasuke put on his emotionless face staring at the busty blond woman.

"I'm not going to get punished, Tsunade. I only came back to get what is mine." Fugaku and Naruto's eyes filled with sadness. So he didn't want them. The Hokage glared at the Uchiha. How dare that brat just throw away Naruto and his own child like that?

"Oh, then just get what you came here for and leave!" She spat at him as she reached forth to take Fugaku. To her surprise Sasuke wouldn't let go. "Let him go Sasuke." He didn't. Tsunade was starting to get angry…hell she aready was angry. "LET HIM GO!" She yelled.

"No."

"What?" His response made her freeze.

"I said I came to take what's mine." He said with a straight face. Those words made Naruto's heart stop. **He really is going to take Fugaku, my kitten, away from me.** "Naruto and Fugaku are mine." Naruto gasped as he looked at Sasuke. So Sasuke meant it when he said he wouldn't take Fugaku away. However, Naruto knew he would want to leave Konoha and that was something Naruto will not do.

"Your not going to leave without this, are you Uchiha?" Nomi said drawing his attention. He had a necklace with a key on it hanging from his finger. The raven watched the key swing on the chain before growling. Setting down his son Sasuke glared at the speed demon. "After all you did come all this way to get it, didn't you?" Nomi teased. "The Uchiha Key is a powerful item of course."

"You!" Sasuke growled. "It's you! You're the girl from before." Nomi laughed as he transformed into girl Nomi.

"Surprise. What are you going to do now?" Nomi smirked almost evilly at the furious Uchiha.

* * *

Oh my. Nomi what did you do? Yay we finally meet Fugaku. Just for those who don't get what he looks like. Fugaku looks like Sasuke except his eyes and hair style which are Naruto's look. I look this Suigetsu and Nomi thing. I wonder if I should keep going with that couple? Did anyone like the little Kyuubi and Naruto scene? Or the Fugaku and his parents scenes? Let me know. Please please review. I like reviews not flames.

Nomi: come here Sasuke. *grins evilly with knife in hand*

Nan: Nomi you need to stop this. I need Sasuke alive Dammit!

Tam:*apparent* Need a hand.

Nan: Oh thank goodness. Tam, yes please help. Do your thing.

Tam : No prob. *Takes out red vine* Stubfey

Nomi on ground leg twitching

Nan: Yes! Thank you, Tammy, your the best! *glomps*

Tam: Your welcome

Naruto:...Nan you have the weirdest friends I have ever seen...

Tam: Looking who's talking! Your friends with a talking fox!

Naruto:...

Nan:Well then That's enough for now-

Tam: Oh, I almost forgot I know it's late but here. *gives present*

Nan: Oh Tam you didn't have to give me a birthday present *opens* It the storm Hawks yes. *jumps on Tam* Thank you Tammy

Naruto: See you next time folks.


	4. The Scheme

I'M BACK! YAY! I am soooo sorry. You see I had a virus on my computer then it was fixed but theeeennn another virus attacked my computer. I couldn't access my stories because I am an idiot and don't use a disc or whatever you call that memory store thing. Only this last virus wiped my memory clean. Here's how I took it.

Computer*files empty*

Nan:...T.T Nnnnnnooooooo T.T T.T T.T T.T

Yeah so let's just say I cried for about half an hour. Lucky for me, the last to stories I had been working on hadn't been erased. And so I give the next chapter. Goes easy on me this time please. Warning gay boyxboy. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Scheme**

Sasuke Uchiha was currently glaring at Nomi Matchi, the very person who brought him here. Here was Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. In coming to Konoha, Sasuke was only interested in one thing at the moment. Besides finding his objective, He learned that he had a three year old son named Fugaku. Also the boy's 'mother' was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had found out all this by going on a quest after a certain Matchi. That Matchi was still smiling at the Uchiha while playing with the key necklace on her finger. She knew this was a good plan to bait Sasuke into coming back to the village. Now all she needed to complete her mission was the deal. The two Uzumaki were confused at the bird jinchuurikis' words.

"What's the Uchiha Key?" Naruto asked looking at the metal key.

"The Uchiha Key is a powerful and spiritual object." Nomi said. "It is said to hold enormous raw power." Suigetsu was taken back by the information this boy turned girl knew.

"Now how did a ninja, such as you, come in possession of that item?" He asked.

"I don't care how she got it." Sasuke said not breaking gaze with Nomi. "It belongs to me." Nomi scoffed.

"It doesn't belong to you alone. The key's story is an interesting one indeed. Created by the Matchi Clan for the Uchiha Clan, the key was made so only an Uchiha could use it. However, it was when the Uchihas started to fight over it that the Matchi Clan interfered." Nomi explained putting the key around her neck. "The Matchi Clan took back the key from the Uchiha. The rule is that only when an Uchiha has proved they are worthy could they have the key."

The team hawk was shocked at how much this, in their eyes, simple girl, knew about the key. Sasuke thought he had enough on his plate to deal with but this just added to it. Juugo spoke his thought out.

"So that means you must be the guardian of it, right?"

"That right. I am the last member of the Matchi Clan."

"Whether the first or the last it doesn't matter to me. I just want that key." Sasuke growled and lunged at Nomi only to meet with nothing. Nomi's laughter came from behind him.

"You can't beat me. Heck, you can't even touch me." Sasuke tried again to grab the blonde but to no avail. This continued on for minutes with Sasuke trying and failing to catch Nomi; Nomi taunting the Uchiha and egging him on. Finally Naruto had enough of it and said.

"Nomi stop teasing Sasuke." His comment had got Nomi attention long enough for Sasuke to take out his sword and plunge it through Nomi. Nomi's body went stiff as Sasuke smirked reaching for his prize around her neck. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that Sasuke." Sasuke looked confused at his comment but simply shrugged and reached for the key. He only stopped when he heard Nomi chuckle and tried to pull away, by then it was too late. Nomi had her hands on either side of his head. Sasuke let out a shout as he saw bits of his memories flash through his mind. When he finally pulled back along with his sword he noticed that Nomi had already healed. The cut through her shirt was the only thing that proved the sword had been there. Also Nomi's large breast shrank to form large abs. Sasuke saw the female become a male. He placed two fingers on his temples as he read through the collective memories.

"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha. You are the last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Revenge against your brother Itachi Uchiha is your goal. You top all your classes in the Academy. You and two others, Naruto Uzamki and Sakura Haruno, were part of team seven lead by your sensei Kakashi Hatake. Until you decided to betray the village for your own gain by training with Orochimaru; who you killed when you deemed that you learned all you needed from him. After that you met your companions Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. They are with you to help find Itachi so you can kill him." The room was silent. All eyes were on the Uchiha. He stood there wide eyes staring at nothing. The blonde fox's voice was heard.

"I told you. You shouldn't have done that."

"You're a jinchuuriki?" Karin shouted with her arms failing in the air.

"No that's not possible, they…" Nomi's eyes narrowed as Sasuke stopped.

"Well I am." Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk. Anger was evident in her eyes. The hokage had had enough of this.

"Sasuke! Enough! You are not taking Naruto or Fugaku away and your obiviously not going to get the Uchiha Key so either get out of Konoha or be arrested." The busty blonde bellowed.

The Uchiha glared at her. There was no way he was going to leave Konoha without Naruto. His brain was telling him to just to steal the key and leave but, his heart just couldn't bear not to see those eight blue eyes. Fugaku felt like he was about to cry, which he did. The Uchiha blood didn't flow very strong in him. His father could defiantly tell by what seem like two waterfalls cascading down Fugaku's face. Naruto held his kitten close not caring that his vest was getting soaked. He expected this to happen. Sasuke with no possibility of getting what he wanted would leave without a second glance.

'**Not so fast kit. Let's see what the Uchiha decides.' **The fox demon softly whispered.

'**What's the point in getting my hopes up to see if Sasuke will **"I'll stay"**…'** Naruto stared… **'Did he just…'**

'**I believe he did my Naru.'** The blond could practically feel Kyuubi's smile. The team gawked at their leader. Sasuke Uchiha's face seemed to challenge anyone to make him say something different. His pride would not have leave without getting what he wanted. Like the saying goes, Uchiha's get what they want. Tsunade was only one obstacle in his path at the moment. The blond hokage seemed to be motherly to Naruto, having to help care for him and his son.

"You will be arrested." She explained.

"Fine." He held a blank face.

"You will be put on trail."

"Fine."

"You could be execut…" Fugaku let out a whimper. Tsunade glanced in his direction. "You would be under Anbu guard for months, year's maybe."

"I will do it." She sighed. He must really want to be with his son. Shaking her head Tsunade sat down at her desk.

"Very well then Uchiha. You are to be under those terms and several others by the council's decision." Sasuke let a sigh of relief. "As for you…" she turned to look at Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. "You will be under the watch of some trusted ninja unless you wish to leave Konoha." She quirked an eyebrow at them to see their answer. No one said anything.

And so it was that Sasuke Uchiha was on a balcony looking down at the rest of Konoha. The breeze whipped at his hair. He was now dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. 'Great' he thought. His first night back and he was already missing that sweet foxy grin that was he craved for. After the very long talk with Tsunade of all the arrangements and rules to his 'arrest', the raven was brought back to his old home, which he finished cleaning in three hours; he stilled hadn't seen Naruto nor his son since then. There was still apart of him that questioned his sanity. It was answered with memories from three years ago. Those memories caused a hard on for Sasuke. Groaning he made his way to the bathroom for a nice cold shower. That's when the doorbell rang. 'Oh who the hell is it?' the raven growled inwardly as he reached the front door. 'Who ever it is, I'm going-' There looking up at him with big blue eyes was Fugaku. Huge grin was on his face. 'He has Naruto's smile.' Sasuke thought as he hoisted his son up into his arms. The little boy giggled and snuggled in his father's arms perfectly content.

"I thought you might like to see him." Sasuke looked to see that Naruto had been standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"I did. I also wanted to see the person who gave life to and raise my son." He said leaning closer to the blond. "He didn't even have to do it." Those words made Naruto's smiled turn into a frown.

"How could I not? He is my son."

"…" Their faces inches apart.

"Why would I take a life and mess it up like mine was? You great big bas-" Sasuke closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and careful. Both ninjas loved the feel and attraction it caused. The sound of giggles made them break it to see Fugaku, still in Sasuke's arms, looking up at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke said.

"You!" Fugaku shouted. The two older men had smiles on their faces as they all went in the house.

Naruto plopped down on the bed panting. Sasuke and him were both riding out their orgasms. The raven pulled him closer to him. Naruto snorted at this action of his. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, are cuddling with me."

"So? It's not like I haven't before. Remember?" The raven whispered in the blonde's ear. "I often cuddled with you back then."

"I still remember those memories very well." Naruto almost sobbed. "Not like that even matters." Sasuke held Naruto close slightly rocking him to ease his sadness. "It was wonderful." He cried.

"I know Naruto. I know." Sasuke cupped Naruto's face to placing a kiss on his forehead before putting his head under his chin. "Then Orochimaru had to come in to the picture and ruin it. I got rid of him so he won't be a problem. Although I am surprised that Fugaku is three years old. I thought he would be at least two. Because if I remember correctly it only few months before the New Year." Naruto sighed as he thought the same. "How long were you pregnant? That was what happened right?" they pulled back from their embrace to lock gazes.

"Yes I was pregnant. I have to say those the worst 28 weeks of my life."

"Oh, I'm sorr…**28** WEEKS! YOU WERE PREGNANT FOR 28 WEEKS!" Naruto nodded at the broken-faced stuttering Sasuke. (Who could blame him? I'm sure anyone would freak out a bit at the news that your lover was pregnant for only 28 weeks.) "Wow that's starling news."He laid his head down on the pillow looking at the ceiling.

"Ah, well then I guess I should have to you this before we had sex…" Sasuke head shot up to stare at the blushing Naruto. "…there is a chance I could get pregnant again." Sasuke passed out.

* * *

Uh oh. Looks like another baby is on the way. Sorry that I didn't do a lemon. I'm scared no one will like it. Anyways I hope you liked it. Now for me to continue I need to chose the name for Sasuke's and Naruto's baby. Spoiler it's a girl. Now I am letting you readers choose her name. I have already chose two names and those are the only names I'm using. **I'm not taking other names.** However you guys need to take my poll for which one you like. So please vote. To find it go to my profile page. Review too. I like reviews not flames. See you soon. I 'm coping. NOT.

Nan: TwT

Tam: There ther Nanny. You can make new ones.

Nan: All my paintings. They were so cute. All my kittens and Naruto drafts. Gone. TxT

Fuu: Don't cry Nan-sama *curls up in lap and cuddles with*

Nan: T.T

Naruto: Readers if you can hear. Reviews. We need them. Nan is so depressed.

Nomi: See you next time.


	5. Isn't she cute

I am alive. So many things have happened. First my Aunt was in the hospital, then someone robbed our house (took my dads wallet with 500 dollars in it, his expensive cell phone my uncle gave him, his keys, and our wii), then we got a dog due to the robbery and then another aunt of mine was in the hospital. So yeah I do have a reason to not writing but I made up for it I hope. Not please don't kill me this has lemon in it ok. It is my very first time writing it. I do believe that this is the most yet I have written for this story. I don't own Naruto. So enjoy! Remember I like reviews not flames.**  
**

* * *

**Isn't she cute?**

The blond baby girl cooed in her crib as she looked at the ceiling and a plushy toy wolf that dangled from the crib hook above her head. The black pools of her eyes scanned the surroundings in the confined space of the bed as her hearing picked up something that seemed to be getting louder. The sound of footsteps stopped at her crib and a familiar face came popping up causing the baby to flinch and squeal with surprise then starts to giggle at the funny face in front of her.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." Her brother said to her, making her giggle more.

"Fugaku stop that." A stern voice said to him, his father was sitting in his favorite chair reading a scroll of some kind.

"But Dad she likes it. See?" He said while moving lower so she couldn't see him, popping right back up. She giggled even louder. Sasuke winced at her high pitch shrieks.

"Yes well I don't so Fugaku leave your sister alone. It's quiet time." He put a finger to his lips emphasizing with a whisper going back to reading. The young raven frowned at his dad. He didn't understand him at all sometimes. Soft cooing made him look at his baby sister. The eyes they were different than his. As they looked at each other, blue to black, he noticed the differences between them. Oh how he envied her. Not because she had their fathers eyes. No, it was because she looked like their mother. Nice tan skin and sun touched hair. However, at the same time he though she looked cute and cuddly that way.

'She is very cute. Fugaku, you're lucky to have a sister.' A voice purred to him.

'Yeah I know.' He thought. The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the house.

"Hm…sounds like your mother's home." Sasuke chuckled at the excitement in those azure eyes.

"Mommy's home! Yay!" He jumped up and sprinted down the hallway to the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his son. 'He is so much like Naruto.' Although Sasuke was just as pleased that his dobe was home again he simply didn't show it.

Naruto had a hard long day. His team just returned from a C rank mission that took three days. Three days away from home, where his family was. To see Fugaku's smiling face beaming at him would cheer him up instantly. The place where Sasuke's sexy smirks and inviting lap waited for him. And the newest member of the family, his mini fox, was there too. The squad was very angst this morning trying to get home as fast they could. Same routine as Nan and Crystal bickered through most of the mission. He finally turned in his report and was heading home. While walking in the street he hummed a melody that he often sang to Fugaku when he was a baby.

'It wasn't to long ago that he was just a tiny thing.' Kyuubi said.

'Hello Kyuu. Have a nice nap?' Naruto thought.

'While I'm in your body? I can barely hear my own voice over all these thoughts of yours in here.' Kyuubi chuckled. 'Yes I am well rested. Thank you for asking.'

'Yeah well glad you are I'm not. I'm exhausted.' Naruto's shoulders slumped in tiredness as he turned around the corner towards home. 'I can't wait to sit down and relax. Spend time with my family is next on my list.'

'You don't have much of a choice knowing the kittens and baby.' Both laughed at the reminder. Naruto stopped at the front door of the Uchiha compound. Opening and closing the door Naruto took off his shoes as he felt a large amount of charka bouncing towards him. Looking to the hallway left, only to have a blue blob slam into his face.

"Mom! You're home!" Fugaku said burrowing his face into his mother's leg smiling. Naruto hoisted Fugaku into him arms then threw him up in the air catching him as he came down.

"Hello my little kitten. I'm happy to see your smile. I missed you." Naruto said rubbing their noses together. Fugaku giggled at his mom's actions and hugged him again.

"I missed you too. Nothing exciting happened here." He pouted crossing his arms. Naruto doubted that.

"What are you talking about? Fugaku, there have been several things have happened since your mom has been away." Sasuke said coming down the hallway. He smiled at his two hyper active knuckle heads. Naruto put Fugaku down as he approached his boyfriend. Giving the raven a small peck on the lips, he walked around him and into the living room. The blond saw the crib, looking inside saw the cute baby girl. Recognizing his face she smiled and giggled reaching up to get closer to him. Naruto grinned taking her out of the crib. She let out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling in to his chest.

"Well hello my little fox. Did you miss me? 'Cause mommy missed you." He cooed to her. The two ravens came back into the living room. Sasuke sat back down in his chair and continued reading. Fugaku followed Naruto into the kitchen. He enjoyed watching his mother taking care of his younger sister. "Have you been listening to your dad while I have been gone?" Naruto asked glancing at his son. Fugaku laughed a little not because of the question but because of how funny Naruto looked holding his sister while trying to open the refrigerator. She was making it quite the challenge because she kept moving in his arms. Fugaku answered trying to hold back his giggles.

"Yes mom. I helped take care of Kuu."

The older blond put her down to pour milk for the three of them. Giving the young raven his glass, Naruto made a bottle for the baby. Processing Fugaku's answer he then asked in confusion. "Kuu?"

"Her." He said pointing to the baby crawling on the ground away from them. Naruto smiled at her silly attempt to get away.

"Not so fast Kushina. It's milk time." The baby was snatched up into her brother's arms. She glared, yes glared, at her mom but stopped when a bottle was thrust into her mouth. "Why do you call her that?" The older asked sitting on the couch with Kushina in his lap.

"She does it to me too." He retorted sitting down next to him. Kushina moved the bottle away cooing and babbling.

"Kuu love Fuu FUU!" She giggled looking at her brother.

"See she calls me Fuu. So that got me thinking-"

"You were thinking? Did it hurt?" Naruto laughed, ruffling the raven's hair. He slapped the hand away.

"I'm serious mom!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing! Anyways you started thinking…" The blond railed off for the boy to finish.

"Right! So I started thinking about it. We should call each other by those names. It would be like a brother sister thing." The conversation continued on as the family members told of what they did over the three days. Fugaku told of his time at the academy. He had made some new friends* and learned more techniques. After dinner the kids took a bath and teeth brushed. Once in bed with pajamas Naruto read them a story. Soon the two were sound asleep in their beds, Naruto followed that example going into his and Sasuke's room. He found Sasuke resting with his back to him. He dressed in his pajamas and climbed into bed with Sasuke. The raven turned over and cuddled with him. Naruto leaned into the Uchiha's touch sighing as the others body quickly warmed up his. Sasuke nuzzled into the blonde's neck breathing in his scent. The smaller one giggled as the other's breath tickled his neck. The blond scooted away from the reaching hands across the bed but he was grabbed and dragged back hitting the others chest. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke grinning with that glint in his eyes that said he wouldn't be able to walk much less stand for a week.

"I missed you." He said in husky voice. The blond felt the growing bugle behind him rubbing against his ass.

"Sasuke! The kids…" He protested as fingers started to unbutton his night shirt.

"…Are asleep. They won't hear, if we be quiet." Naruto blushed then pushed on the chest hoping to gain distance, only failing.

"I can't believe you. I'm gone for only three days and your sex hungry." He huffed giving up trying to get away and leans back into the pale chest. Sasuke began to suck on his exposed tan neck. Naruto moved so he could have even more access while moaning in pleasure. Sasuke started to unbutton the blond's shirt again, this time fully and opening it. He wanted to touch, to feel **his** Naruto. Sasuke had him and now he was going to give up his tan angel (He never says that to the angels face for fear of being punched) go without a fight. Even then if he lost he would kill or steal to get him back. He still felt gulity about not being there when Kushina was born. It was a very big day for the family. He recalled that almost lost Naruto that day.

**Flashback**

It was a sunny day when Naruto was at home with Fugaku. Sasuke was on a mission as a reward from his house arrest. Fugaku was playing with a kitten out back as the Kyuubi container watched from the porch as his son played. Then he was hit with a surge of pain. The same sensation he had when he went into labor with Fugaku. He gasped and touched his stomach in pain. The action gained the spiky haired boy's attention.

"Mom, are you ok?" Naruto hunched over in pain falling out of his chair. "Mommy! What wrong?" He shouted running to his mother's side. The boy help lift him to sit on the ground leaning against the table. The blond slowly breathed in and out then said in a pained voice.

"Fugaku, listen to me carefully. I need you to go get Uncle Nomi and Baa-chan fast. Go now Fugaku!" In a black flash he was gone. Soon he burst into his grandmother's (he thinks Tsunade is his grandma) office. Tsunade stared up from her paperwork at his red face. Nomi was also in the room to turn in his report stared in surprise at the little kitten. The blond male was about to ask what was wrong when Fugaku gasped out of breath.

"Hurry please! Something is wrong with mom. Baa-chan, Uncle Nomi he said to get you both." Tsunade immediately got up sending papers flying about as she and Nomi followed Fugaku to help Naruto.

Sasuke's head shot up from glaring at the small fire, his eyes wide. One of his ninja companions glance at him wondering what had disturbed him so. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Something wrong Uchiha-san?" Those black orbs continued to gaze in the direction of the village.

"Naruto." Was all he muttered before speeding towards the village leaving the rest of the group far behind. The mission had been complete and they had been resting before setting out but he could leave when he wanted to. Right now only one thing at the moment mattered to him as he felt a stinging kind of pain. "Hold on Naruto."

Naruto screamed in pain falling back on the hospital bed. Tsunade was trying her best to ease the pain but she couldn't do much. The labor was to intense and the blond medic was afraid that either the baby won't survive or the mother won't. One thing needed to be done to help Naruto that is getting the baby out. Nomi held Naruto hand in comfort knowing that he wasn't the right person to be in this position. He knew Naruto need the father with him. "Hang in there Naruto." Naruto screamed again as he pushed. "SASSUUKKEE!

Sasuke's head moved as though he could to hear Naruto screaming his mind. He quickened his pace dashing past familiar trees getting closer to home, closer to Naruto. It seemed like he hear Naruto calling to him. By the time he was at the gate the baby was through but Naruto was weak. Sasuke soon came to the hospital. Reaching the room the raven saw Fugaku sitting in a chair across from the door with his head hung low. The little boy lifted his head noticing his presence. The older raven walk up and moved down with arms wide as his son ran up and hugged him.

"He's going to be ok, right Dad?" Fugaku's ocean blue eyes looked up into his father's swimming onyx.

"I don't know." He wasn't going to give him false hope. Fugaku gazed down at the floor. "But we can hope he will make it." He said lifting up his son's chin to look at his face. Sasuke smiled at his mini self, a real smile that seemed to brighten the atmosphere as the smaller smiled back with his mother's smile. The sight of Sasuke comforting and holding Fugaku was what Tsunade saw as she came out of the room. The blond woman gestured him to the side. He nodded and handing Fugaku to Nomi, who had walked back from getting food, then walked over to her. Her face was grave as he asked.

"How is he?"

"Very weak. This birth took a lot out of him. Not to mention Kyuubi as well." The blond woman whispered so not to bring panic the little boy. Sasuke nodded grimly. "We almost lost him when the baby was out. His body just gave up."

"Thank you." He said opening the door. Naruto propped in a sitting position on the bed. His skin was so pale it almost matched Sasuke's. He looked over when he heard the raven come in. Seeing who it was the blond managed a weak smile. Sasuke smiled back coming over he saw that Naruto was holding something in a red blanket. The blue eyed ninja pulled the blanket more open to reveal a pair of big black eyes. There in his arms was a baby girl, she looked just like the man who held her. Sasuke picked her up from Naruto's arms to look at her better.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"You tell me." The blond said smiling. Sasuke looked back at the baby then said.

"Kushina."

After that Naruto had recovered in 4 weeks with Sasuke making sure he well fed and safe. Fugaku soon adjusted to having a baby sister true he was a bit jealous but he let it get in the way of family.

**End flashback**

The memory brought a smile to Sasuke's face as he stroked his lover's member. Both were now naked and Sasuke was preparing Naruto. The Kyuubi container moaned as his raven-haired boyfriend moved now three fingers in and out of his tight hole. The pleasure was so intense. He felt the coil in his stomach starting to snap as those finger inside him nailed that spot.

"Oh yes! There Sas…uke! Oooohhh." He moaned. His hands found base in those dark blue locks of the Uchiha.

"You look so delicious, baby." Sasuke said nibbling on the others ear.

"Sas…Sasuke…I'm…cc…oming." He gasped out. _'Oh no you don't.'_ Sasuke thought as he swallowed Naruto whole. One hard suck opened the flood gates. Naruto put his hands over his mouth as he came, not want to the kids to wake up. His raven haired lover greedily sucked him dry. Naruto fell back on the bed as Sasuke removed his mouth and finger's. Sasuke opened the lube that was lying on the bed from earlier. He poured a good amount on his hand and began to cover his manhood with the cold liquid. Naruto watched fixed on the action then looked up to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"Top or bottom love?" He asked the jinchuuriki.

"Top. I want top." The blond replied grinning.

"I thought you might." Sasuke smirked. Next he was shoved down on the bed by his angel. With that done Naruto simply mounted him. The pain was there in the beginning but as it faded he began to slowly roll his hips.

"Ah yes Naruto! That's it!" Sasuke groaned in appreciation beneath him. He thrust upward as Naruto came down creating a rhythm between them. Sasuke began to pump the bouncing hardness in between the two sweaty bodies. He started shifting to find the blonde's prostate. When it did blue eyes that had been close shot open and those pink lips parted in a silent moan. _'Found it.'_ Sasuke moved so very thrust hit that spot moving faster to meet with the others descent. Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy as he continued to impale himself faster on his raven's dick. Sasuke's grips on his tan hips tighten as Naruto picked up speed.

"Oh Kami! Sas…uke I'm so close." He gasped.

"So am I." Sasuke groaned back. He yanked Naruto's head down into a sloppy kiss to stop sound that might the children. Cum splattered all over their stomach as he felt Naruto tighten around him making him lose the last of his control. Naruto gave a low moan around the other's lips as he was filled to the brim with Sasuke's essence. Rolling over so they could lay down side by side the blond moved so his head lay across the pale sweaty chest. Both laid like that for awhile trying to catch their breaths, holding each other until Naruto broke the silence saying.

"This last trip was pretty long and tiring. My team was so happy to be home." Sasuke rolled to his side, his face propped up by his arm so he looked down at the marked tan face beside him. The avenger finally spoke while playing with the blond locks.

"So they were a hand full?" The blond rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Hand full doesn't even cover it. Nan and Crystal bickered through half of the mission; Rimo was as timid as ever. The worst part was when Nan found this squirrel…" Naruto chattered on about the rest of the trip. He, unlike his bed mate, was fully aware of a certain little boy listening in on the conversion from the other side of the door.

* * *

So did you like it? It's my first lemon so be gentle. I kept blushing while writing it. A friend of mine made me promise I would write a lemon for this chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Seems that Fugaku has a little friend. *Fugaku is just like Naruto when it comes to making friends. Not very good. I need names for his two friends. One is the son of Neji Hyuuga and the other is the son of Hinata and Kiba. Any ideas are welcome.* He is very sneaky but not sneaky enough for his mom.I hope you enjoyed it. I worked my ass off with writing this. If I made a mistake some where I'm sorry. **Please REVIEW!** I like reviews not flames.

Nomi: I done for the day so bye.

Nan: Oh no you don't. I still need you.

Nomi: But I'm tired.

Nan: *glares*

Nomi: Uh *gulps* never mind what do you need.

Fugaku: See you next time


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To Readers:**

**Help!**

Hey everyone! Nan here to say that I am **officially stuck**. I need names for characters for me to contuine with my story. So instead of just picking some random names I want you, my readers, to give me some names. I need a good name for **hinata and kiba's son** and his second cousin, **neji's son** too. I can't come up with any good ones. I checked many Japanese name websites. So readers My ears are open and my hands have paper and pencil ready. I hope to find some names soon before my winter break ends and school swallows up my time.** P.S The name for the dog of kiba's son would be great too.**

Thanks,

-Nan out


	7. PLEASE READ

**To Readers:**

****Sorry guys will update the next chapters soon it's just school is really taking time and my writer's block is not helping. But I read this and I strongly believe in this cause that fanfiction shouldn't take down stories with lemons in them. There just deleted and erased from fanfiction. I have several stories I had read fics that had some lemons in them with amazing plots and I can't find them. So please Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Nan203**


	8. 8 years later

**Hello everyone I am really sorry about the wait but I have been in a massive writer's block for awhile. Please forgive me. Thank you fans(when did that happen?) for your patience with me. I am out of school and I can't write on Microsoft yet on my new netbook. So continue to bare with me. I hope you like this chapter. It really is just to introduce some new characters. And sorry if there are errors I am still looking for a beta.**

* * *

8 years later

Fugaku was laughing as he ran pass a group of older ninjas. Iruka shook his head as he watched the young boy being chased by two other boys. 'He's is in many respects like a second Naruto.' The teacher thought smiling. The memory of when the blond came over with a little raven haired boy with blue eyes clinging to his leg made Iruka smile fondly. Naruto had told him that Fugaku was his son. The news had shaken the old ninja a bit, mostly of confusion about who the father of his sunshine's baby. Yes Iruka thought of Naruto as his son, his sunshine, and dare he say it his baby. Though Iruka would never say it in front Naruto. Anyways, the dark skinned man was surprised none the least mostly because he wasn't expecting Sasuke to be the boy's father. And he didn't expect Naruto to have another child, let alone a girl. None the less he followed Naruto's **and **Sasuke's wishes. Both wished to keep Fugaku's and Kushina's identities secret so they would not be targets of their parents enemies. Sasuke remained firm about this. The avenger knew many people would use them as bait or worst if their blood became known. Not many knew their secret, only the most trusted of friends of the two men knew. Those people were Tsunade and Nomi of course along with Hinata (who found out on her own), Kiba, and Iruka himself. He could understand Naruto's reason behind the request. Since he was born he was an outcast, feared, and hated. Being the son of a demon holder would no doubt most likely raise fear and hate toward the little boy. The school teacher thought about how it would impact the kitten as he glanced at him to see that the two boys had caught up with him and were in a dog pile laughing in joy. He has many hard trials ahead.

Now the boys were having a blast! As they ran, skip, and jumped about the old ninja school and training grounds, their stunts brought other students attention to the trio. A group of girls were murmuring off to the side in awe. Fugaku looked over at them to see them all scream in delight gazing dreamily at him. The Uzamki sighed at the drooling fan girls. It was the gift, more of a curse to him, of Uchiha bloodline. His dad had the same problem with them and now it was the kitten's turn.

'Why did I get most of dad's looks?' Fugaku asked in his head. He wanted to pulled at his hair in frustration. This was evident on his face since his one of his friends started to laugh at the expression of frustration and grumpiness on his face. He turned his head to look at his best friend and his friend's cousin. Neji Hyuuga Junior was his best friend since the beginning of ninja school; he was the one person, outside of his family, Fugaku that trusted with his life. They enjoyed each others company because they didn't have always talk. They both liked quiet and Neji Jr. looked much like his father. His hair was long and brown. He wore a red jacket with four large pockets to hold his weapons. He also light brown shorts that reached his knees.

At the moment he was glaring at his howling cousin. Tsūru was another story all together with Fuagku. The Inuzuka would tease and insult Fugaku, they were fighting like cats and dogs(literally). Tsūru had short brown hair with almost dark blue streaks. He had two red tribal tattoos on the sides of his face. His eyes were a light brown. He wore a thick coat even though it was sunny and warm outside. He on brown trousers with matching brown shoes. Fugaku blew a hair that was in his face as he glared at the Inuzaka. 'If only looks could kill.' He thought.

"What are you looking at dog-face?"

"You!" Tsūru chuckled. Next to him was a small gray with brown spots puppy, his faithful companion Jun, thought it was funny too. The dog seemed to have a smirk on it's face.

Fugaku didn't like those two just teasing him. So he reacted with a lunge at the boy. They both fell on the ground and began rolling around in the dirt fighting. Meanwhile Neji just stood there watching his best friend and cousin acting like cats and dogs...again. After he thought he saw some blood fly in the air he figured it was time to go and tell Iruka-sensei.

Tsūru had got the upper hand on the scuffle as he pinned both of Fugaku's hand to the ground while straddling him. He smiled as he was about to claim victory when he was lifted off Fugaku to see Iruka-sensei holding him with a frown.

"Both of you need to stop acting so childish. Seriously, you two have been fighting, bickering, and insulting each other almost since you've met." Iruka scolded them. Both boys looked down at their feet in shame. The older ninja sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now, no more fighting for the rest of the day or I will keep you both after school. Do you understand?"

If Fugaku had to stay after school his parents would know that he got in trouble again. That meant a lecture from his dad. 'That would be a bad to us. Tell the caring man the dogs started it.' A voice inside of his head said.

'I don't think he is going to believe that this time.' Fugaku thought to his companion. Fugaku looked at his sensei. He thought of Iruka as his grandfather in a way, so looked up to him with much respect. The sweet man had looked after his 'mom' when he was Fugaku's age. Fugaku sighed in frustration and did what his 'mom' told him to do. He had to listen and obey Iruka because he was family and his sensei.

"I understand Iruka-sensei. I promise to behave for the rest of the day." Fugaku said with a hand over a heart in a mock solute. The older man chuckled at his godson. Then he turned to the other boy to see him frowning at the ground.

"Well Tsūru, are you going to promise to behave for at least the rest of the day?"

The boy looked at his little companion for some option. The small animal whimpered in surrender. Takiba sighed "Yes Iruka-sensei, I promise."

"Good. Now try to do something productive for today please." With that Iruka left the three ninjas alone. Neji smirked at his friends as they did not try to make eye contact with each other. So he started the conversation he and Fugaku had been talking about."So Fugaku, I am still waiting to finally come over to your house." Fugaku mentally groaned as this was topic he tried to stay away from. Although his friends had the good reason to wonder since he went over to their houses often. Fugaku didn't really like the first time he met Neji's father, Neji senior. He learned fast that man was not one of the most modest people in the Hyuuga family. Fugaku heard the man brag about the greatness of the clan being in his son. That wasn't the best introduction he had. His friends meeting his family wouldn't be a walk in the village either.

'They're just curious about your parents, probably.' The voice in his head said.

'I know that. It's just I...'

'You just don't trust them.' The being finished.

'That's not it! I just don't want them to see Kushina.' Fugaku agrued.

'So your jealous then. You believe they will think you are weak after they see your sister in action.'

'Yes. I guess they could come over if mom and dad say it's ok.' The boy thought nodding his head looking at Neji to reply. "It's my parents. They're not very..." Fugaku struggled to think of the right way to describe them.

"...Not very friendly?" Neji asked in confusion to this. He must be opposite of his parents the pale-eyed boy thought.

"No that's not it. Well, my dad isn't friendly. But my mom is a extremely friendly person. Just..." Fugaku was running out of excuses. He knew Neji wasn't buying because the glare he was giving him. Fugaku was torn as he really thought, his parents wouldn't if he best friend knew who they were, would they? Fugaku as he also wanted his friend to come over to his house. "Ok look I'll talk to my parents about it."

Neji smirked with victory. "So tell me tomorrow what they say. In the mean time want to go get some training done?"

Fugaku gave him a bright smile and said"Yeah, I am going to beat your cousin for sure this time." With a fist punch he then ran towards the training area, Neji Jr. not far behind, in a cheer. Iruka saw the excitement from his godson and chuckled. 'Definitely a second Naruto.'

Two pair of eyes watched from afar at Though no one had noticed a dog-sized red fox and a bird as they observed the Genin.

* * *

**Nan: I did it yes I rule.**

**Nomi: *sweatdrop* Uh Nan you do know that was only one chapter.**

**Nan: O_O *slams ****head**** on keyboard* Curse you evil entities known as homework, school, and projects**

**Nomi: Ok then**

**Nan: I need my Tammy! Oh and *taps on screen* the viewer that figure out why I chose the name Tsūru gets to have the prize of a pairing other than the ones I have set n the story. The pairing can be hetero or homo. So try and figure it out!**


End file.
